


Overflow

by Cheshire_Childe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Childe/pseuds/Cheshire_Childe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words build and build until they break the dam then spill, unclean, across a pristine page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

Might makes right and the feelings keep rushing.  
They grow and swell and overwhelm.  
It is a frantic sweeping, growing, leaping.  
It is joy and rage and sadness sleeping.  
I can't makes it stop, can't let it drop!  
And I don't want to, won't let it.  
I need it, grasp it, clasp it close!  
First, apathy flows to set the stage.  
When words roll the music starts to play.  
They connect and pictures join the fray.  
The story builds until it ends with emotion tainting everything.  
A hollow soul, an empty mind, brings peace along a sting.  
In echoing silence and on shadowed walkways curtains slowly fall.  
Nearby a blank canvas waits for insanity.  
Imagination is the drug with our hands supplying the cure.  
When Death passes the tide recedes until the vessel fills with shattering need.  
The circle starts and never ends so we breathe and drown and flow again.


End file.
